


When in Paris

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Eiffel Tower, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm starting off my birthday with these two gorgeous guys!</p>
<p>This scene could be the second proposal/wedding referenced in This War's Not Over. :)</p>
<p>The wonderful and talented <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13">Kanarek13</a> edited a complementary piece to this image, titled <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6056869">I Do</a>. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	When in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting off my birthday with these two gorgeous guys!
> 
> This scene could be the second proposal/wedding referenced in This War's Not Over. :)
> 
> The wonderful and talented [Kanarek13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13) edited a complementary piece to this image, titled [I Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6056869). :D


End file.
